mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
ShelltoonTV1
ShelltoonTV1, better known as Shelltoon, is a TTS comedian and artist. Currently a student going for a degree in illustration, his only youtube claims to fame have been Drew Pickles videos, but has since been trying to move on from that monstrosity and onto greener pastures. The Drew Years Shelltoon's first TTS videos involved a series of Drew Pickles goes to videos. While being inspired by MrCaptainJeff, it's plain to see all these original videos did was rip off MrCaptainJeff's format. After several failed videos and a long absence, Shelltoon returned with Drew Pickles Tries to be Civilized, which has been considered one of the most original Drew Pickles goes to videos to ever exist. After more creative efforts came along, Shelltoon became so burnt out on the joke, he just decided to quit and move on to a funny windows errors series. Microsoft Sam Reads Absurd Windows Errors Starting in 2014, Shelltoon put all his Drew Pickles goes to videos on private, and started up a new series called Microsoft Sam Reads Absurd Windows errors. Loosely inspired by Thunderbirds101, Microsoft Sam Reads Absurd Errors is pretty much what you would expect a funny errors series to be like. However, Shelltoon is still in the process of establishing his universe, but here's a breakdown of what is going on thus far: *Microsoft Mike is a failing antagonist in the series. He gets tired of all the lady jokes thrown at him, and has tried numerous ways to bring about an end to Microsoft Sam, only to fail in every occasion. Mike is intended to be a parody of liberal extremism. *Bacon is considered a protagonist in the series. He is currently running in the 2016 presidential election as a candidate for the United Lols of Roflica under the party "The Bacon Supreme Republic." Out of all the candidates, he may be the most sane, which is pretty hard to believe coming from a guy who has a huge obsession with bacon. *Radar Overseer Scotty is a neutral party in the series, also running in the 2016 presidential election as a candidate for the United Lols of Roflica under the party "The Bologna Sandwich Empire." He's inexperienced, but he believes he's the right man, despite his ungodly ineptitude. *Gold is an antagonist in the series, and is running in the 2016 presidential election as a candidate under the party "The Gold Standard." Gold's obsession with gold goes as deep as to change everything into gold, possibly to sell it off for even more gold as a golden opportunity. *Microsoft Mary is a protagonist in the series, and is meant to be a take on proper feminism. She will not be ordered around, and she most certainly will not stand for Microsoft Mike's constant attatching of stereotypes to her. * The Indian Head, originally a different take on the testbar screens of Thunderbirds101, has become an actual character in the show. The Indian head is a neutral party, and absolutely hates being called a redskin. The Indian head has no concern regarding one person's life. New Graphics As of Season 1, episode 8, Shelltoon has started to use original artwork to portray his characters. So far, Bacon and Gold are the only characters with designs. The rest of the cast is to follow in the last three episodes of the season. SCANDAL! Throughout most of the show, Shelltoon has made fun of how reactionary people are towards the whole brony subculture, be they for or against them. In Season 1, Episode 10, Shelltoon shared a shirt design he drew up in Painttool Sai that depicts a character from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, which has caused YouTuber Noah Durousseaux to lose his mind, because he can't tell Shelltoon is a neutral party in this whole thing. Whether this affects his standings with other members in the TTS community is another story. Dishonesty Shelltoon made a decision in 2014 during Season 2 to bring the old Drew Pickles videos back. These videos were restored on the channel due to Shelltoon coming to grips with the fact that he was being completely dishonest about why Microsoft Sam Reads Absurd Windows Errors was created. It was created simply for views, as such Shelltoon decided after the second episode to shelve Microsoft Sam Reads Absurd Windows Errors due to a lack of personal interest, and what he views as a dishonest existence. He returned to making Drew Pickles videos as of recent. The Return of Absurd Windows Errors After a nearly two year hiatus, Shelltoon has resurrected Microsoft Sam Reads Absurd Windows Errors. As of this moment, the show intends to go in a different direction, becoming less reliant on other shows as influence for its jokes. This return will also no longer be using error requests, and all current story lines have been scrapped. This includes the election story line that was running rampant in the show. Likes *Pin ups *MLP *Furries *The D *The V *Microsoft Sam videos *BACON *Illustration * Gyros * Italian Cuisine * Asian Cuisine * Sunny Side-up Eggs Dislikes *Shitty music like What Does the Fox Say *Hardcore pro-brony and anti-brony crusaders *Medical Bills *Superman *End of the world theories *Social Justice Warriors * Religious nut jobs (I don't care what religion you are, I'm equal opportunity) * His own body image * Call of Duty fanboys Links YouTube Page Category:Protagonists Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Video Makers Category:TTS Video creators Category:American Category:Male